Hogwarts a Legend : Year 1
by Raven of Red Wings
Summary: Please review :


Number four Privet drive had been awfully loud the past few evenings and even worse this morning. Across from Number Four Privet drive was another family, a muggle wizard family. This house was number Seventeen Privet Drive, the people who owned this house where a well off family their son, Raphael was often home alone with the house keeper Greta, Whom was also aware of the existence of the magical world, having gone to school with Witches and Wizards in her time, She was Thirty years old and was a very neat freak. Back over to Number four we find a young black haired boy outside on the porch. His hair was very untidy. The only thing heard from this boy's house was yelling, screaming and the ocasional swear word.

His mother looked out the same window, "His name's Harry." Raphael smiled, "So, why are his parents so loud and mean?" She shook her head, "The Dursley's are a strange family, and oh you got mail this morning." She handed him a green inked letter. "You had best be going soon, now that you have your Hogwarts letter." He smiled, "But mom, where too?" She giggled lightly, "You'll be going to the Weasley house they already know you're coming, and you remember how to use Floo powder right?" He gave a nod, "yes Ma'am, where is our powder anyways?" he questioned. She giggled again, by the fire place like it usually is, you'll only need a pinch." He smiled took up powder in his hand, threw it down and in a green flame said, "The burrow!" loudly and clearly and in a swirl was suddenly at the burrow

Molly Weasley, a portly woman, just as he had arrived she'd been scared into dropping a cooking cauldron, the cauldron and its contents spilled all over the front of the fire place and onto the floor. "Oh for goodness sake, Raphael you could have just came in the front door!" She yelled. "Sorry Molly, my mother insisted that I use the powder, faster travel after all." Molly smiled, "And what of your things?" There was a loud thud near Ron's room. "Ah I see…apparition, very nice, well take a break and go meet up with Ron and Harry, they just arrived as well." He smiled, which room was Ron's?" Raphael asked. Molly smiled, "Top floor on the right, just follow the noise."

And so he did, heading upstairs following the laughter and crying pleas of guilty jokers. "Hello everyone, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and…who is this beauty of a lady?" He asked as she smiled, "My name's Marissa, but most just call me Mari; it's my first year like everyone else." Raphael smiled, "I see, Mari…" He sat down on a chair in Ron's room. "What a day…I've been so tired lately." Ginny said. Ron laughed, "We're all tired after a day at Diagon Alley like that" Harry smiled, "We can rest on the train tomorrow, I'm sure it's going to be a lot of fun once we get sorted, I mean Ron and I are in Gryffindor, we can only guess where Mari, Ginny and Raphael will end up." Ron shrugged, "Where have all the Weasley's been? In Gryffindor, so there's a good chance she'll wind up in Gryffindor. Mari could wind up anywhere, but with the colors she likes I wager she'll wind up in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, and Raphael…you are but an enigma…I wager Ravenclaw given the books you like to read, I mean half your library is here in the house." Molly yelled up the stairs, "Dinner's ready, come down and get it!"

In a loud thunder the children made their way down stairs and sat at the table, "What's for dinner mom," Ron asked. She smiled and answered "A muggle meal called steak, Raphael suggested it a few days ago, and it's one of his favorites." Raphael smiled sitting across from Mari. "Thanks miss Weasley." Mari smiled, "I hope we get into Gryffindor house, sounds like a lot of fun, I just hope I don't wind up in Slytherin house, I'm not a bad person, and none of us are!" looked concernedly at the children; something had bothered her earlier this very evening, though she was unaware of it until Raphael arrived. They were eager to prove themselves. After enjoying a wonderful meal they sat in the living room talking with each other, Mari, the Weasley family, Harry and Raphael all had an excellent time, however, something was amiss with Raphael, he seemed rather distant tonight, Ginny had taken notice of this and notified her mother whom pulled him aside.

"Raphael, are you well? Do you feel well?" Molly asked. He shook his head, "No ma'am, I'm worried about my mother…what if something happens to her while I'm at school?" He asked concernedly. Molly smiled, "She's a powerful witch, she'll be fine, and it's in your blood." He smiled, "Alright…are we going by floo network?" The twins Fred and George spoke, "Heaven's no, we're going by Hogwarts Express, a train that leaves Kings Cross station at exactly Eleven O'clock." Raphael nodded, "Okay, shouldn't we get packed then?" Molly nodded, "Ron, you help Harry pack, Arthur and I will make snacks for your train ride, it'll be a long while." Arthur shot Molly a glance, "We need to go to Gringotts, Headmaster has given me Raphael's Key to his vault, He'll need a few things this year, and I believe he is in need of a robe." Raphael shook his head, "No sir, I've got all I need, the robe I'm wearing has been approved by the Headmaster, and I got a letter from my mom, she's taken care of my things." Molly smiled, "Alright, but we still need to go pick up a few things from Diagon alley."

"We'll take Ron, Harry and Raphael to the train mum we know the way" Fred and George said with a trolley. "See you on break mum." Ron said following after his brothers and Harry who was followed by Raphael, who seemed distant. Mari took notice and followed after him, walking beside him. She shot him a look, "Um Raphael… you okay?" He sighed, it's just the sunlight, I will be fine once we're on the train." She knew that often his eyes would bother him, so she removed the black ribbon from her hair and, after stopping for a moment tied it around his eyes, "How am I supposed to get to the train now?" She took his hand, "Just follow my voice." So he did. Her hand was very soft, just as he had remembered; they had spent many a day together over the previous holiday.

They had found a peaceful compartment in the back, away from the others, their trunks where safely secured above them. After sitting down he removed the band around his eyes and returned it to her. "I'm fine now, now that it's relatively darker." She smiled, "Good, I don't need those amber beauties to be harmed." He returned her smile and stood up from his seat. Retrieving his trunk from above and began to rummage through it. Mari smiled, "What exactly are you looking for?" She wondered. He smiled, "I've got a special robe, and I'd rather get it put on now, than have to be late for the food." She smiled, "What's so special about this robe of yours?" Raphael smiled, "I'll show you, throw a spell at me." She shook her head, "No, I will not, not only are we to cramped, but I don't know any spells really." He smiled again, that's true…besides I doubt we'd want to be in trouble before we even get to the castle." Wood land area was fast passing and from where they where they could see a lake approaching, but soon it was behind them.

There was a knock at the compartment door, the door slid open, "We'll be at the school in a few moments." A tall femme said glancing over at Mari and then to Raphael. "Don't worry about your trunks those will be moved to the castle separately." After this, she left. Mari moved her hair from her face, "We should get ready to go, and do you have any other robes like this?" She asked looking at the one he was wearing. He smiled, "Perhaps later, I have to make another hehehe." She giggled, "Maybe I could help, I can supply the robe, and wouldn't it make more sense to just modify the one I have on now?" She asked as the train pulled to a stop. After a few moments they left the train and headed straight to the castle grounds. They were gathered into a side room off the great hall, met by both the head master and deputy headmistress. The head mistress' name was the Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher. She went on to explain what would happen during the sorting, however Raphael was pulled aside by Headmaster Dumbledore, and taken to his office.

"Head master, aren't I supposed to be sorted as well?" Raphael asked looking around Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore chuckled, "I have a good idea as to where you will have been placed, you see, like many before you have a particularly interesting lineage." Raphael looked a bit confused, "Interesting lineage? How so?" he asked. Dumbledore nodded, "Ah yes…simply put, you, like your mother before you are a direct descendant of the Ravenclaw family." Raphael looked shocked, "Y-you're serious?" he questioned. Then he saw Dumbledore nod, "As it is not often that such an occurrence happens I shall not mention it to anyone but the teachers, and even then I do not believe that you will remain undiscovered for very long." Raphael nodded, "Sir, I have a question." He nodded, "Speak your mind young Raven." Raphael cleared his throat and started to piece together the words. "I wonder, Headmaster is it possible that a Wizard could be capable of casting magic without a wand?" Dumbledore chuckled at this question, "I too was a curious mind, and as to answer your question; Yes, a Wizard or Witch who is extraordinarily gifted and whom has a keen mind and a will to do so can perform un-assisted magical feats, though be warned, using magic without a proper catalyst can be dangerous, do be careful." Raphael nodded and joined the others back in the halls.

Raphael thought to himself as he wandered to the library. There were a few things as of which he was certain, one he was tired, and two, he'd been placed in Ravenclaw house, and third he needed to sort everything out, he needed a place he could be alone, but still get things done. He spotted a book on one of the many shelves and plopped down in a chair at a table and began to read "Hogwarts a history" Taking time to read the entire book he came across a passage that stated there was a room that came to those who needed it. It was somewhere on the seventh floor, but where was not specified. After placing the book back on the shelf he got it from he left the library and ascended the stairs leading up to the second third fourth fifth and sixth floors and finally the seventh, he wandered past a portrait of a fat lady and along the walls. He was unaware of the gryffindor's coming up the stairs then he caught a scent, a scent he recognized, Mari was coming up the stairs. When she found him opposite the next turn she smiled, "Hello Raphael, are you here to join us Gryffindor's?" She asked, He shook his head "No, but hello Mari, what a pleasant surprise, you made it into Gryffindor house, excellent." Mari looked concernedly at him, he looked as if he'd missed a meal so she asked, "Have you eaten anything since we arrived?" He shook his head again, "No Mari I haven't, and here I was rushing on the train so I wouldn't miss the meal…" she giggled, and walked with him down back to the great hall.

Inside were Dumbledore and the Deputy Head Mistress Professor McGonagall they noticed them. "Can we help you two?" McGonagall asked. Dumbledore cleared his throat "Minerva, I believe the young lady had brought Raphael here so he could eat, he was with me during the feast, I see it fitting that these two enjoy a meal together." Mari blushed, "But um Professor, I've already-"Minerva shot her a glance, "I will gather all the students for a midnight meal, I'm sure they'll enjoy it, as a school treat." Within ten minutes the Great hall was bustling with children from every part of the castle. Slytherin's came from the dungeons, Hufflepuff's from the East wing Gryffindor's from the North part of the castle and the Ravenclaw's from the West. Everyone was sitting where ever they could find a seat, the house tables weren't housing just their house, everyone was mixed together, and a few Ravenclaw students were sitting at the Hufflepuff table so Raphael decided to sit at the Gryffindor table. Oddly enough he felt at home in this strange place, though it wasn't so much new to him as it was weeks ago.

"Hello Fred, George." They were sitting across from him, "Hello" Fred said, George was talking to Lee Jordan a fellow Gryffindor. "We were just in the kitchen, what's all this about, another feast?" Raphael let off a sweat drop, "eh umm that's my fault, you see I missed the first feast, I was in Dumbledore's office during it." Mari seemed happy no less. "Word has it you haven't been sorted yet, have you?" Ron asked. Raphael shook his head, I have, and Dumbledore placed me in Ravenclaw personally." Mari smiled, "Wonderful, must be a good reason for it." Dumbledore cleared his throat, the hall became quiet. "it has come to my attention that a few of you may have missed the feast due to unforeseen circumstances, so tonight there will be a second feast, a school treat if you will." Dumbledore shot Raphael a glance and gave a slight nod. "Also before I dismiss you to enjoy your meal, among all of you rest the soul of a Raven, as this does not happen often I shall not reveal to you who it is, enjoy your meal, but know this, Help shall always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

The students enjoyed their meal, talking amongst their friends. Raphael had his hood up with his hands on the table palm up.


End file.
